Weapon
|frame}} s are items that can be equipped to improve the amount of damage the player can deal to enemy targets. There are several different weapons, and each weapon has further variations based level and on the damage type it deals. Like all equipment, weapons have rarity levels. In the case of weapons, the bonus affects base damage. Acquisition In addition to receiving armor as loot and mission rewards, "grey" quality weapons of all types can be bought from weapon vendors in the appropriate level zones. s of higher rarity levels can be purchased with Prestige from Grey market vendors. Most weapons are not bound to your character in any way. If you find a weapon is now obsolete due to acquiring a new one you can save it in a footlocker for another character or clone, trade it to another player, sell it at a vendor or dismantle it for materials at the Crafting Station. s can also be bought and sold through Military Surplus. However, some unique weapons such as the "Big Bertha" chaingun become Not Tradeable and Not Sellable after equipping them. s that deal more exotic damage types appear at higher levels. EMP and Laser weapons appear at level 5, Sonic weapons at level 11, Virulent weapons at level 14, Electric weapons at level 16 (15 for Polarity Gun and Net Gun, since it is their default damage type), and Fire and Ice weapons at level 20. Usage In order to be able to use a certain weapon the player must have the related training. This limits each weapon to a specific class (and its subclasses). s that you cannot equip, either due to lack of training or an insufficiently high level, will be marked with a red background. To use a weapon, drag-and-drop it from your backpack B or footlocker to a slot of your weapon tray. If you are using the FPS Style interface you can cycle through the slots on the weapon tray by pressing Q or directly select a weapon by using the number keys 1 to 5. If you use the MMO Style interface you can cycle forwards or backwards through the slots on the weapon tray by pressing Q or E or directly select a weapon by using the number keys 6 to 0. Once a weapon is selected, press H or your left mouse button (LMB) once to pull the weapon from the holster. Press your LMB again to fire the weapon. s can be holstered again by pressing H. Most weapons allow you to target a specific enemy. For these weapons, damage will be increased if once you have beaded the selected target. Some weapons, such as Net Guns, cannot be fired at all unless you first target an enemy. s that deal AoE damage in a cone in front of the player, such as Shotguns, do not allow you to target a specific enemy. Damage will also be increased for ranged weapons if you crouch while firing. Damage will be reduced if your target is only partially visible and is hiding behind some sort of cover. Damage can also be reduced if the target has some form of resistance to the damage type dealt by your weapon. All weapons, except the Staff and the Blade, require some kind of ammunition. When a weapon is out of ammo and the player attempts to fire it will automatically reload. Note that it does not automatically reload when the ammo count reaches zero, but when it would reach -1. You may reload manually at any time by pressing R. Weapons may jam due to overheating when fired rapidly or due to mob abilities. As a weapon heats up, the weapon icon in the weapon tray gradually fills with red. When the icon becomes completely red a warning noise will sound, and the weapon may jam upon further firing. Reloading the weapon R will unjam it. Ranged weapons can be used in melee by pressing the alternate fire button, which defaults to F. This does greatly reduced damage and will reduce the condition of the weapon, but is necessary in order to complete overkills. The Staff and Blade are designed as melee weapons and do not lose condition when used in melee. Weapon names ]] The name of each weapon consists of three elements: # Modifier (optional) # Damage type (optional) # Weapon type Examples: * Voltrox Laser Pistol * Virulent Leech Gun (no modifier) * Dynamo Rifle (no damage type, therefore physical) The modifier identifies the first enhancement on the weapon. If no enhancements exist on the weapon then it will have no modifier. For more details about the various modifiers, see the Modifier article. The damage type identifies the type of damage dealt by the weapon. These prefixes can vary depending on the weapon type - for example an Endothermic Polarity Gun and a Cryogenic Leech Gun both deal Ice damage. If the weapon deals physical damage it will not have a damage type in the name of the weapon. There are fourteen types of weapon: see the list below for more details. For some weapons the damage type and weapon type are combined - for example a Pulse Disperser and a Flame Thrower are both Propellant Guns, the former dealing EMP damage and the latter dealing Fire damage. For complete lists of the names given to weapons of various damage types, see the individual weapon articles linked below. Weapon list The following weapons are available in the game: Category:Terminology Category:Weapons